shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Grand Voyage- Log 51
Log 51: Race to Reverse Mountain Part 5 “Alright~,” Morris drawled, stretching and popping his neck slightly, “let’s just get this done. I don’t like hurting girls, ya know.” “I can’t even tell if that’s sexist or not,” Stormy replied, sweatdropping, “but I’m gonna go with it being not.” “Whatever you want,” Morris yawned, lifting up his blade, “y’know, I wanted to fight your captain. Most of us did, actually. So it’s kinda disappointing that the only people that get him are the henchmen.” “I'm not complaining,” Stormy retorted, “that means I won’t have as much to clean up when he’s done. Whenever he fights the big shots he gets wrecked.” “Just like you’re about to be!” Morris cried, attempting a suprise attack and lunging forward, blade aimed at the doctor’s heart. “Chemical Juggling: Top Shield!” Morris’s sword struck a purple and pink, flamelike orb, and it promptly began fizzling, melting away under the chemicals. “What the hell?!” he cried, yanking it away. However, it was too late, as most of his sword had now melted away. “What the hell did you do?!” “Top Shield,” Stormy replied simply, lifting her finger. She was now surrounded by dozens of the chemical orbs, all gently rotating around her like moons to a planet. “I can freely control all of these orbs around me. For both attack and defense.” “Ghh,” Morris snarled, throwing his swords to the side and producing a large flintlock, “just die already!” He fired a single shot, but Stormy moved faster, quickly whipping her finger to point at the bullet. Several orbs flew up in front of air, and took the bullet, exploding but extinguishing its threat. “Damn you,” Morris growled. “Not done yet,” Stormy replied, pulling her finger back. Another small collection of orbs formed around the finger, and then she thrust it forward. The orbs flew forward as well, dancing and bouncing off walls, smashing into the former Marine and causing small explosions and chemical burns wherever they landed. “You stupid bi-!!” he began, but Stormy took a running leap, finding herself above him. The rest of the orbs collected around her outstretched palm, and she quickly made a throwing motion. The orbs shot down, and before Morris could react, they all crashed against his face! Howling, the former Marine toppled all the way to the floor, blinded and falling into unconsciousness. Stormy landed a short distance away, dusting her hands off. “How rude,” she remarked, casually walking down the street towards where Knave had gone. ---- “Dammit,” Mothma growled, watching the hubbub from a large watchtower in the center of the arena, “five minutes in and they’re already screwing everything up.” “What should we do sir?” a young Marine attendant who was standing near him asked. Mothma turned to face his subordinate. “Call in several battleships,” he said, “just in case our so-called ‘compatriots’ screw up the job.” ---- Gopher leaped into the air, his tiny feet making contact with a nearby building. Putting on a burst of speed, the tiny Shroomian ran along the side of the wall, narrowly avoiding Clover’s strike, the okama’s ball. He then pushed off from the wall, backflipping through midair. “Bobobobobobo!” Clover guffawed, “you’re a quick little one, aren’t you?” “Gao!” Gopher cried in reply, his legs rapidly swelling. With a grunt of effort, he kicked with them, launching himself through the air like a bullet towards the okama, who leaped to the side as Gopher plowed into the ground, forming a large crater and dust cloud! The okama quickly whipped around, swinging his ball at incredible speeds. However, Gopher quicky balanced himself on his hands, swinging his legs through the air and catching the ball mid-swing! While this didn’t damage the weapon itself, it was enough to redirect it, causing it to destroy a nearby building. Gopher then allowed his legs to deflate, as he leaped away from the crater. “Bobobobobobo! And clever too~” Clover cooed, beginning to swing the chain again, “but I’m afraid you’re times up!” “Gao!” Gopher replied, both his arms growing in size, as he prepared to throw himself at the okama. “DIE!” Clover screeched, swinging his ball as hard as he could at his Shroomian opponent! “GAO’N!” Gopher countered, lunging forward, his fist arcing forward to punch the ball! However, right as the fist made impact, Gopher changed its formation, the fist now gripping the ball with all its might! The Shroomian then yanked it harshly backwards, sending the okama flying towards him! Clover’s face was met with Gopher’s other fist, plowing into his cranium and pushing him back. Gopher then dropped the ball and seized the okama by the shoulders, throwing him over Gopher’s head, and twisting around in midair, slamming Clover’s head into the ground below! “Gruuwahhh,” Clover moaned, dropping forward and falling flat, “I don’t wanna-” Gopher quickly silenced him with another punch to the face. Sighing, the Shroomian sat down a good distance away, taking deep breaths as to recover his energy.... ---- “I’m sorry,” Sid apologized, “I just can’t take you seriously now.” “Why not?!” the Don roared, “are you stereotyping?!” “Well, no, but, you see-” “But what?! What’s wrong with this form?!” “It’s just....” “Just what?!” “You’re the cutest cat I’ve ever seen.” And indeed Don Cazzuto was. He had transformed into a Munchkin cat, the tiniest and most adorable kind of cat in the world. And the effect was hilarious, rather than terrifying. “Who cares about that?! I can still hurt you!!” “How-?” “HYBRID FORM! ACTIVATE!!” “Oh.” ~End of Log~ Previous Chapter | Next Chapter Category:Zeon1 Category:Grand Voyage Category:Stories Category:Chapters